Cure Parfait
|-|Ciel Kirahoshi= |-|Cure Parfait= ] |-|A La Mode Style= ] Summary Kirarin is a fairy with the ability to transform into a human known as Kirahoshi Ciel. When ever she is hungry, she transforms back into a fairy. She studied bakery in France with her brother, Pikario, in hopes to become a world-renowned Patisserie. Her exceptional skills in making sweets and demonstrating them in Japan made her quite famous and Ichika idolizes her into the point where she even requests Ciel in making her an apprentice, which Ciel dropped the offer numerous times. After acknowledging Ichika's ambition and passion in baking, she eventually decided to join her bakery in hopes in finding further inspiration for her dreams. Likely due to residing in Paris for quite a while, Ciel would often speak certian words in French in order express herself. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Kirarin (Fairy), Kirahoshi Ciel (Human), Cure Parfait Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Fairy, Pretty Cure, Patisserie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Matter Manipulation (Can shape the KiraKiraru into anything, from shortcakes to normal furniture like tables and chairs to even that of attacks such as whips and barriers. This being an ability that applies to all of the other Precures), can summon her crystal animal to aid her, and Energy Projection. Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought and defeated Elisio, who reality warped and destroyed the entire planet. Able to create a new Earth with the other Cures afterwards.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of attack and flying around this speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of towing and restraining monsters that dwarf over forests. She was even able to throw one of these said monsters by herself.) Striking Strength: Planet level (Traded blows with Elysio) Durability: Planet level (Capable of withstanding all of Elysio's attacks.) Stamina: Large (Can fight even when heavily injured.) Range: Tens of Kilometers with KiraKira powers and attacks. Planetary when recreating the Earth. Standard Equipment: Sweets Pact (The main item used in order to transform into her Cure Parfait form. Unlike other Cures, she never uses it to perform attacks.), Rainbow Ribbon (Allows her to perform group attack with the other Cures as well as her individual attacks), Kirakiraru Creamer, and her Crystal Animal (Pegasus). Intelligence: Ciel is an incredibly skilled and well-known baker in Paris and she is often regarded as a Genius Pâtissière. She is also highly excels as a combatant when she is a Pretty Cure. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Un・Deux・Très Bien! Kirakuru・Rainbow! - Ciel will spin her Rainbow Ribbon to create a string of rainbow that summons a giant cup which the enemy is trapped within. She then tosses in all the ingredients used in making a parfait in the cup. After the parfait was made, the attack ends with a rainbow explosion. Parfait Étoile - Ciel creates and launches three rainbow hoops at the enemy to restrain them. The hoops restraining the enemy then explode. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magical Girls Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Rod Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Animal Users Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5